pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Machamp
|name='Machamp' |jname=(カイリキー Kairikī) |image=Machamp.png |ndex=068 |evofrom=Machoke |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= mah-CHAMP |hp=90 |atk=130 |def=80 |satk=65 |sdef=85 |spd=55 |total=505 |species=Superpower Pokémon |type= |height=5'03" |weight=287.0 lbs. |ability=Guts No Guard Steadfast (Dream World) |color='Grey' |gender=25% ♀/75% ♂ }} Machamp (Japanese: カイリキー Kairikī) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Machamp is a large four-armed Pokémon. Machamp's physical appearance is similar to Machoke's, except without the snout, red lines on its arms, and the belt. Special abilities Machamp will have the same ability it had when it was a Machoke. Guts increases Machamp's attack if it has a status effect. No Guard causes both Machamp's and the opponent's moves to hit more often. Using its heavy muscles, it is capable of punching its opponent clear over the horizon. One arm alone is said to be able to move mountains, Using all four arms it releases powerful punches. It swings its arms to rock the opponent with punches and chops from all angles. It uses for arms to pin its opponent's limbs and tosses them. If Machamp tries to do delicate work, its arms get tangled. It tends to leap into action before thinking. It is known to have mastered every possible form of Martial Arts.It punches with its four arms then builds up speed within that it can launch 1,000 punches in two seconds. Evolution Machoke evolves into Machamp when traded. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Machoke |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Machoke |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Machoke |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Machoke |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Machoke |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Machoke |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Machoke |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Machoke |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Machoke |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Machoke |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Machoke (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Machoke |Trozei=Phobos Walker, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Machoke |PMD2=Aegis Cave |Ranger1=Krokka Tunnel |Ranger2=Oil Field Hideout |Rumble=Rocky Cave |PPWii=Cavern Zone }} Pokédex entries |redblue=Using its heavy muscles, it throws powerful punches that can send the victim clear over the horizon. |yellow=One arm alone can move mountains. Using all four arms, this Pokémon fires off awesome punches. |gold=It quickly swings its four arms to rock its opponents with ceaseless punches and chops from all angles. |silver=It uses its four powerful arms to pin the limbs of its foe, then throws the victim over the horizon. |crystal=With four arms that react more quickly than it can think, it can execute many punches at once. |ruby=Machamp has the power to hurl anything aside. However, trying to do any work requiring care and dexterity causes its arms to get tangled. This Pokémon tends to leap into action before it thinks. |sapphire=Machamp is known as the Pokémon that has mastered every kind of martial arts. If it grabs hold of the foe with its four arms, the battle is all but over. The hapless foe is thrown far over the horizon. |emerald=It is impossible to defend against punches and chops doled out by its four arms. Its fighting spirit flares up when it faces a tough opponent. |firered=Its four ruggedly developed arms can launch a flurry of 1,000 punches in just two seconds. |leafgreen=Using its heavy muscles, it throws powerful punches that can send the victim clear over the horizon. |diamond=It punches with its four arms at blinding speed. It can launch 1,000 punches in two seconds. |pearl=It can knock a train flying with a punch. However, it is terrible at delicate work using its fingers. |platinum=Its four muscled arms slam foes with powerful punches and chops at blinding speed. |heartgold=It quickly swings its four arms to rock its opponents with ceaseless punches and chops from all angles. |soulsilver=It uses its four powerful arms to pin the limbs of its foe, then throws the victim over the horizon. |black=Its four muscled arms slam foes with powerful punches and chops at blinding speed. |white=Its four muscled arms slam foes with powerful punches and chops at blinding speed. |black 2= Its four muscled arms slam foes with powerful punches and chops at blinding speed. |white 2= Its four muscled arms slam foes with powerful punches and chops at blinding speed. }} Origins Machamp appears to be based off a bodybuilder whilst its name is a portmanteau of macho and champ. Trivia *Machamp is one of the four Pokémon having four arms, the others being Ledian, Graveler, and Cofagrigus. *All of Machamp's sprites in Generation III lack its belt. Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon